Gunpowder and Lead
by Midnight Soliloquy
Summary: Who are you to talk about fair? You never gave me a chance to fight back, let alone fighting fair! Well not anymore, Mello, not anymore. MelloxMatt oneshot.


**A/N: **This is Misao here. So this was inspired by the song Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert. It's a great song, which we had to listen to while we were delayed for several hours in an airport. I think it's a good background for the story so if you don't know it go listen to it. I was reading all these stories about an abusive Mello and I was just wondering what would happen if Matt got even, he he.

* * *

The chair skidded in front of the door with a loud skittering sound. Matt plopped down exhaling a cloud of smoke, a half empty beer bottle dangling from his fingers. He took a swig as he swung a rather large shotgun across his lap.

"Just you wait… Mihael Kheel," he spat fingering the bruise on his wrist. It traveled all the way up his arm and down his back where it ended in a spider web of cuts. The fresh wounds were barely visible through the layers of scars, souvenirs from what semblance of a relationship they had had over the years. Up until now Matt had gladly taken the abuse because at least it meant that Mello was noticing him. The big bad Mafia boss had taken the time to notice an insignificant nothing like him. That was until the night before when Mello had crossed the unspeakable line.

_After a night of the expected abuse, Mello deviated from the usual routine. Normally, after he had beaten Matt to the ground he would drop his pants and subject him to a night of his 'lovemaking'. But not this night. This time when Matt laid on the ground not a trace of fight left in his eyes Mello hauled him to his feet again. He forced his lips against the redhead's with bruising intensity before shoving him away roughly. Matt lost his balance as he gasped for air. _

"_What? Am I too much for you to handle?" Mello asked mockingly as he caught the gamer by the elbow. Before Matt even had the chance to regain his balance the leather clad gunman shoved him away again only to catch him once more.  
__"What's the matter? Are you alright?" His scornful tone grated on Matt's already weak nerves. The gamer wrenched his arm away from his grasp to stand on his own two feet. As he straightened up Mello slapped him so hard his face snapped to the side with a sharp crack. While he was still reeling from the shock of the slap the blonde grabbed him by the face and shoved him back into the sliding glass door. Both of their eyes widened in surprise as the glass shattered on impact with the redhead's lanky body. Matt landed with a strangled cry as shards of the broken window imbedded themselves in his back and shoulder. A small whimper escaped his lips as he stared up at the one who had put him through so much pain, so much agony. He had an almost ethereal glow about him as he stood over the one he had so carefully broken. Mello turned his nose up in distaste. His lip curled up in a sneer as he walked away leaving more than glass broken on the ground._

Matt fiddled with his lighter as he struggled to get another cigarette lit. He took a deep drag when his trembling fingers finally got a light. He tapped out a rhythm on the barrel of the shotgun. Anticipation caused the gamer's stomach to churn. He popped the cap off another beer on the edge of his chair and downed it in record time before adding it to the building collection of empties on the floor.

The churning in his stomach tripled and quadrupled as he heard the roar of a motorcycle turning into the driveway. Matt straightened up in his chair before slumping back down into his previous position. He wanted to seem relaxed, even if he was a roiling mass of anxiety on the inside. The keys rattled in the door and he swung the gun over, almost leisurely, to catch the unsuspecting blonde right between the eyes.

Matt took a deep breath to steady his nerves. But when his abuser set foot over the threshold any trace of nerves disappeared.

Mello blinked once in surprise when his brain finally registered the scene in front of him. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Matt, what are you doing?" he asked slowly, his iron voice refusing to be ignored. The redhead met his ice blue gaze as he calmly cocked the shotgun resting on his lap. He gave a small smile. "Matt, put it down," the blonde said scowling.

"Whose gonna make me? You? Not anymore." Mello was struck by the sheer confidence that rang in every word. This was not what he had expected.

"Come on Matt, at least have the decency to make it a fair fight." It was clear from his voice that Mello was getting desperate.

"Who are you to talk about decency? You never gave _me_ a fair chance. You never gave me a chance to fight back, let alone fighting _fair_!" his rage carried him to his feet. "Well, not anymore! This is the last time I take your bullshit! This is the last time you're going to beat me senseless, the last time I take your justified rape, the last time I let you break my heart and have the audacity to call it love! This is the last time you're going to walk all over me. This is the last time I'm going to let you. I'm not just some dog that you can kick around. I'm a person who is sick of being thrown around like a rag doll. Not anymore Mello, not anymore!" Fury flared it in Matt's eyes as he gestured wildly with the gun.

"M-Matt," Mello stuttered quietly. Crazed green eyes met glacial blue. "Matt, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know I was hurting you so much." The redhead's eyes narrowed in distrust.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I guess… that's all I've ever known. I grew up getting smacked around like that at Whammy's. I guess the reason I b-beat you was because I didn't know what else to do." The blonde took a step forward and rested his fingers on the barrel of the gun. "I suppose I did what I did because I didn't know how to say I love you." He pushed the gun down to point at the floor. "I love you Matt." He leaned forward and placed a hesitant kiss on the gamer's lips. It was very light at first but as Mello became reassured that the redhead wasn't going to pull away he deepened the kiss slightly. Gradually the blonde's actions got a response. It wasn't much, but it was there. Excited at Matt's reaction he nipped at his bottom lip begging for entrance. Slowly Mello was granted the access he craved so much and began to dominate the kiss, pulling Matt closer and letting his hands wander down the redhead's lean form.

When the two finally broke for air Mello rested his forehead on Matt's and sighed. "I'm glad we made up." Matt returned the sigh, decision clear in his eyes.

"So am I." A shot rang through the small house.

The shock barely had time to register on Mello's face before he fell to the floor no more than a bloodied corpse. The redhead looked down at the pathetic figure on the ground. He wrinkled his nose in disgust before stepping over the pool of blood that was slowly spreading across the floor and striding out the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Well hello there. I just wanted to comment on something I got a comment on. Mello's confession is badly written on purpose because it's complete bullshit. He doesn't mean a word he says. And Matt knows it.

So now I get to be mean. I have another oneshot written for you nice people but I absolutely refuse to post it unless I get reviews. So there.


End file.
